You're My Heaven
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: "Kalau aku sedang bersamamu, aku merasa seperti di surga..." inilah yang selalu dipikirkan seorang Rinno Masato ketika ia berada di dekat seorang gadis yang dicintainya, Nagato Kayoko, dan ini juga yang membuatnya merasa harus melindunginya...


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, fic ini merupakan fic keduaku yang nggak menjadikan para ojamajo sebagai tokoh utama.

Summary: "Kalau aku sedang bersamamu, aku merasa seperti di surga..." inilah yang selalu dipikirkan seorang Rinno Masato ketika ia berada di dekat seorang gadis yang dicintainya, Nagato Kayoko, dan ini juga yang membuatnya merasa harus melindunginya...

**You're My Heaven**

**Rinno's POV**

Semua yang kusukai bersifat ilmiah, kecuali satu hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, karena hanya aku yang merasakannya...

Namaku Rinno Masato. Walaupun penampilanku tidak bisa dibilang rupawan, tapi banyak yang bilang kalau aku punya kehidupan yang sempurna. Ayahku berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter, dan kelihatannya... aku akan mengikuti jejaknya: menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa membantu orang banyak dengan cara mendedikasikan ilmunya...

Sejak dulu, aku selalu jadi yang nomor satu. Saat aku bersekolah di SD Misora, aku selalu menjadi ketua kelas, baik itu di kelas 1-1 sampai di kelas 4-1 (saat Ichikawa-sensei menjadi sensei wali kelasku) maupun di kelas 5-1 dan 6-1, saat pihak sekolah mengatur ulang pembagian kelas dan Seki-sensei yang tadinya adalah sensei wali kelas 1-2 sampai 4-2 menjadi sensei wali kelasku disana.

Namun karena itu pula, aku sempat menjadi orang yang besar kepala dan menganggap bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kalah dalam kompetisi apapun. Saat aku menjadi ketua kelas di kelas 5-1, dan mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi perwakilan kelasku dalam pemilihan ketua organisasi siswa, aku bahkan meremehkan calon perwakilan kelasku yang lain, Tamaki Reika (Motto Ojamajo Doremi episode 35), sampai-sampai mengungkit-ungkit bahwa dirinya sempat kalah dalam pemilihan ketua kelas di kelas lamanya, dan juga tidak terpilih untuk menjadi tim lari estafet dalam festival olahraga sekolah. Imbasnya, banyak teman-temanku yang pada akhirnya memilihnya menjadi perwakilan kelas kami, dan menyebabkan kekalahanku yang pertama...

Saat itulah aku mulai merasa bahwa aku bukan orang yang sempurna, dan memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Aku menyadari bahwa selama ini, aku sering melakukan kesalahan...

Salah satu kesalahan yang paling sering kulakukan adalah, aku seringkali mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar, juga cara bicaraku yang terkadang bisa membuat orang lain merasa tersinggung. Sebelumnya, aku tak menyadari kesalahanku yang satu ini, sampai akhirnya, seseorang yang berada di kelasku berkata, bahwa kata-kataku kasar dan dapat menyinggung perasaan orang yang mendengarnya...

Saat itu aku berkilah, dan berkata bahwa orang yang tersinggung mendengar perkataanku adalah orang yang terlalu sensitif. Bagaimana bisa kata-kataku membuat mereka tersinggung?

Aku baru menyadari kesalahanku saat mengetahui kalau salah satu diantara orang yang merasa tersinggung itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki tempat yang spesial di dalam hatiku. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku malah melukai hatinya, bahkan sampai membuatnya tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah dalam waktu yang lumayan lama...

Aku teringat apa yang terjadi pada saat itu, Seki-sensei dan Nishizawa-sensei menyuruhku, Kikuchi Hajime, Wada Minto, Kine Hiroko dan Iizuka Kenta untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Disana, kami mendengar percakapan antara orang yang kucintai dengan lima orang siswi seangkatan kami, dan saat itu, ia berkata kalau aku melukai hatinya. Aku lalu bergabung dengan mereka, dan meminta maaf padanya dengan tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam.

Saat itu, aku mulai mendekatkan diriku lagi padanya. Gadis itu... gadis bermodel rambut mirip anak lelaki yang bernama Nagato Kayoko...

Tahun demi tahun kulalui bersamanya. Kami melewati suka dan duka bersama, dan semakin lama aku berada didekatnya, aku seperti berada di dalam surga. Dialah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang kusukai dan tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah... tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mencintainya, dengan segenap hatiku.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Sesuatu yang menyiratkan kalau aku mencintainya, dan menganggapnya sebagai hal yang terpenting didalam hidupku. Hal yang paling berharga, juga yang terindah...

'_Tapi... apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya?' _pikirku, _'Hal-hal apa saja yang Nagato sukai, dan mungkin bagiku untuk memberikan itu padanya?'_

Aku teringat akan hal-hal yang ia sukai: awan, bintang, dan juga... bunga.

'_Aku tak mungkin membawakannya awan. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Kalaupun aku membawakan sebuah gula-gula kapas besar yang dijual di taman, itu tidak akan sama dengan awan. Itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Serupa tapi tak sama...'_

'_Kalaupun aku mengumpamakan gula-gula kapas itu sebagai Nagato sendiri, tidak akan pernah sama (apalagi serupa). Rasa gula-gula kapas itu memang manis, tapi tidak akan bisa semanis senyum Nagato... senyum yang menyiratkan kalau ia memiliki hati yang murni... hati yang suci... Gula-gula kapas tidak dapat disimpan dalam waktu yang lama, sedangkan senyum Nagato akan selalu tersimpan didalam hatiku, dan tak kan pernah hilang ditelan waktu...'_

'_dan... bintang? Sama saja seperti awan: aku tak mungkin membawakannya bintang. Kalaupun aku membawakan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bintang, itu juga bukan hal yang sama. Belum lagi... Nagato juga sudah punya kalung dengan liontin bintang jatuh pemberian Seki-sensei, dan juga... bagaimana kalau ia menolaknya? Aku takut kalau nanti ia justru berkata, "Rinno-kun, kalung ini terlalu indah buatku," padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi justru sebaliknya: Nagato sendirilah yang terlalu indah untuk memakai kalung itu...'_

'_Satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa kuberikan untuknya hanyalah bunga,' _aku masih berpikir, _'Tapi... bunga apa yang pantas kuberikan untuknya? Oke. Mungkin dalam hal ini, aku tak bisa memikirkannya sendiri. Aku butuh bantuan orang lain yang lebih mengetahui soal bunga...'_

Aku memang mengetahui banyak hal, tapi aku tidak punya pengetahuan satupun mengenai bunga. Bagaimanapun, aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang ada hubungannya dengan bunga.

Aku mengingat-ingat siapa saja teman-temanku yang pernah berurusan dengan bunga dan mengetahui tentang bahasa bunga. Aku lalu ingat kalau seorang teman seangkatanku yang bernama Koizumi Marina memiliki toko bunga dan cukup mengetahui tentang bahasa bunga, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya, sekaligus membeli bunga yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Nagato itu.

Saat aku tiba di toko bunga milik Koizumi, aku terkejut karena yang berada disana bukanlah Koizumi, melainkan seorang teman seangkatanku yang lain, yang juga teman sekelasku saat di kelas 5 dan 6. Dia adalah orang yang dulu pernah berkata padaku, bahwa aku sering mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang dapat menyinggung perasaan orang yang mendengarnya... Harukaze Doremi.

"Ah, Rinno-kun," sapanya, "Kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Aku... hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja..."

"Ha! Aku tahu apa maksudmu," kata Harukaze sambil tersenyum, "Kamu pasti mau beli bunga untuk Kayoko-chan kan? Sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya hari ini?"

"Akh, itu... itu..."

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku dan semua teman-teman kita sudah tahu kok, tentang perasaanmu padanya."

"Perasaanku?" aku terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Yah, baiklah. Mungkin kamu benar. Ngomong-ngomong... mana Koizumi? Ini toko bunga miliknya, kan? Kenapa justru kamu yang ada disini?"

"Marina-chan sedang melayani jasa pengiriman bunga, dan aku disini untuk membantunya menjaga toko ini."

"Kapan Koizumi akan kembali?"

"Aku rasa... dia akan kembali nanti, setelah aku menutup toko ini," jawab Harukaze, "Dia bilang, setelah mengirim bunga, dia ada janji dengan Kimura-kun."

Aku lalu menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu... sia-sia saja aku kemari. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bunga mana yang cocok untuk Nagato?"

"Hei, mungkin aku bisa membantu," kata Harukaze, "Aku juga tahu kok tentang bunga, juga bahasa bunga."

"Yang benar? Kamu tahu tentang semua itu?"

Giliran Harukaze yang menghela nafas, "Kamu baru sekelas denganku waktu kita kelas 5 sih, jadi kamu nggak tahu, kalau dulunya, Maho-dou sempat jadi toko bunga."

"Maho-dou... yang waktu kita kelas 5 jadi toko kue, kan? Dan jadi toko aksesoris waktu kita kelas 6," kataku, "Yang waktu perpisahan kamu sempat mengurung diri disana kan?"

"Eh, Rinno-kun masih ingat sama kejadian sebelum upacara kelulusan kita itu, ya," kata Harukaze sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "_Anyway_, jadi kamu lagi cari bunga yang cocok untuk Kayoko-chan?"

"Ngg... iya," kataku malu-malu, "Apa kamu tahu, bunga yang cocok untuknya?"

"Hmm..." Harukaze berpikir sebentar, setelah itu memperlihatkan beberapa batang bunga berwarna putih padaku, "Kalau yang ini gimana? Namanya _white lily_. Lili putih. Dalam bahasa bunga, artinya kesucian, kesopanan dan keagungan. Selain itu, juga berarti 'aku merasa seperti di surga ketika bersamamu'."

"Hei, itu dia yang kucari!" seruku, "Harukaze, aku beli _white lily_nya satu buket, ya?"

"Beres, Rinno-kun!" kata Harukaze yang langsung merangkai beberapa tangkai _white lily _itu menjadi satu buket bunga yang indah, "Nih, bunganya."

Aku mengambil sebuket bunga itu, membayarnya, lalu bergegas ke rumah Nagato. Sesampainya disana, aku mengetuk pintu dan memastikan kalau ia sedang berada di rumah. Aku menyembunyikan bunga _white lily _itu dibalik punggungku.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya Nagato membukakan pintu untukku, "Ah, Rinno-kun, kamu sudah datang? Acara ulang tahunku kan nanti malam. Kenapa kamu malah datang kesini sekarang? Ini masih sore, masih jam 4."

"Aku tahu, Nagato, tapi... aku hanya tidak mau menunggu lama untuk menemuimu dan memberikanmu ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga _white lily _itu.

"Rinno-kun... bunga ini terlalu cantik untukku..."

"Menurutku bunga ini cocok untukmu, Nagato. Bunga ini mencerminkan hatimu yang suci, sikapmu yang sopan, posisimu yang agung didalam hatiku, dan juga..." aku berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya aku meneruskan kata-kataku, "surga didalam dirimu."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Kalau aku sedang bersamamu, aku merasa seperti di surga... Aku merasa... nyaman, dan... Aku mencintaimu."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Rinno-kun," tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Nagato memelukku, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Otanjoubi omedeto, Nagato," kataku.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya jadi juga fic-ku yang satu ini! (padahal saya belum lama mem-publish fic saya yang judulnya 'Yatte Minakya Wakaranai', tapi nggak tahu kenapa, saya jadi mau bikin fic ini deh ^^)<p>

Nah, begitu memikirkan kata 'bunga', aku langsung ingat sama Nagato Kayoko (salah satu chara Ojamajo Doremi yang pertama kali muncul di 'Motto Ojamajo Doremi'), dan langsung berpikir, _'Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk bikin RinnoKayo.'_

Ngg... karena di 'Motto Ojamajo Doremi' hanya dikasih lihat tanggal ultahnya para ojamajo, jadi aku nggak menulis tanggal ulang tahunnya Kayo-chan (anggap saja hari ini, ya?)

Mungkin kali ini, aku nggak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar (aku bikin fic ini malam-malam, lho? Jadi intinya, ngantuk-ngantuk malah bikin fic... -_-'), jadi aku sudahi sampai disini dulu, ya? Jangan lupa lho, RnR (Read and Review), oke! ^_~


End file.
